Impressing A Gold And A Reunion
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Akadeanna woke up in Eastern Moon Weyr 10 fairy cycles after she was put into cryogenic sleep when a Bronze Dragon cried to the Dimensional Gates for help for him and his rider, 6 years later she sat on one of the ledges watching a hatching and a Gold chooses her.
1. Impression And Reunion

**Summary:** Akadeanna woke up in Eastern Moon Weyr 10 fairy cycles after she was put into cryogenic sleep when a Bronze Dragon cried to the Dimensional Gates for help for him and his rider, 6 years later she sat on one of the ledges watching a hatching and a Gold chooses her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonriders Of Pern nor am I making any money off this story; I don't own transformers, I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Akadeanna, I own the name Skylar, I own the name Dimensional Guardian, I own the name the Dimension Of Darkness, but not the idea as it is the same as the Shattered Glass Dimension/Universe, I own the phrase The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire and it as The Sky Chases The Fire Because The Fire Chases The Sky, I own the nicknames Little Flower, Fire, And Sky, I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, and all the Moon Wind Autobots, I also own Eastern Moon Weyr

A bi-colored Seeker sat on one of the ledges designed for Dragons traditionally, but this one was larger than normal as it was designed for her to sit comfortably, there was a dragon hatching going on and she loved to watch it. What no one knew was that this Seeker was Human as well, but because her Human protectors were killed during the Threadfall mere minutes before she woke up she stayed in this form.

She smiles watching as all sorts of colors hatched, but as she watched she was startled as a beautiful Golden dragonet looked up to where she was and calls _Akadeannamine? Why do you sit up there alone? Come please your Graventh is hungry!_ The large bi-colored Seeker was startled, the Gold spoke to her and she leaps down from her spot startling a few of the new Weyrlings, but the dragonets bugle in greetings to the fellow Flier and to the shock of everyone there the bi-colored Seeker shifted to an Egyptian woman and she runs to the Gold.

She rubs the eyeridges of her Golden Beauty and she says _I am sorry my beautiful Graventh I haven't taken this form in what you would call turns, I lost 4 who I was very close to before I woke up, I am glad you called me though love._ She places her hand on the Golden Queen's head and says, "She says her name is Graventh." She then guides her Golden Beauty to where she saw the other newly impressed feeding their dragonets and started in feeding her Gold.

The young man who was at the tables instructing his new pairs walks over to the young woman and says, "I have known you all this time as Flowerdancer I had no idea you were a Human. What is your name like this?" Akadeanna looks at the young man smiling softly she remembered meeting him the first day she woke up as she had saved his life and his Bronze dragon's life during Threadfall and she says, "Yes I remember I met you the day I woke up, saved your life during Threadfall. Those who are rare like me are called Half-Breeds I am both Human and Seeker. My name like this is Akadeanna."

Peter smiles and says, "A pleasure to meet you Akadeanna. Yes I remember that day like it was yesterday, I was amazed you didn't just protect me you were able to protect my dragon too and now you have a beautiful Golden Queen of your own." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I am sadly the largest Seeker you'll ever meet, there was another one as large as me, but he was more bulky built than me, but he died when I was 15 years old. How is your Bronze by the way?"

Peter winces at her words that she was the last Seeker as large as she was that he would ever meet as the other one died when she was 15, he smiles and says, "Runath is doing fine thank you for asking. You know I swear I have heard the Dragons talking to you before and dragonets."

Akadeanna sighs, sitting down still feeding her Gold and she says, "Yes you are correct they speak to me, no matter how old or how young they are. It was actually your Bronze Runath that woke me up that day." Peter was shocked at the fact the Dragons did speak to her and more so when she said that his Bronze was the reason she woke up the day she did and he asks, "Why was he the reason?"

Akadeanna sighs and says, "Doesn't matter whether they are Human, Cybertronian, Animal, Dragon or other they instinctively know when in danger to cry with every ounce of their being to the Dimensional Gates when they need help and a Guardian will come to their aid. Runath cried to the Gates waking me up."

Peter was startled, but he asks, "How did you hear the cry to the Gates then?" Akadeanna looks to the skies and sighs her Golden Queen was now asleep and she says, "Because as Flowerdancer Prime I am the last Dimensional Guardian, the one before me died the day I was born. I might have been in deep sleep, but I still heard his cries and they woke me up."

Peter was startled, so she was the last Dimensional Guardian it made sense how she heard his Dragons panicked cries for help he says, "I'm glad you hear him crying for help to the Gates you saved our lives that day." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I know you say you both owe me your lives for saving your lives that day, but I meant it when I told you that neither of you owe me anything I was just doing my duties."

Peter smiles and says, "I get that now what you meant. How about this I just train you two to the best of my abilities making you the best Gold Rider possible." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'd like that." As she said that she heard another cry to the Gates and she looks skyward and Peter asks, "What is it?" Akadeanna says, "There is another cry to the Gates, I heard it."

Peter was shocked and he says, "That's amazing you are in your Human form and you can still hear the cries to the Gates. Where is it coming from?" Akadeanna lowers her shoulders and says, "That's the problem the cries aren't from here, a Dimensional Guardian goes where the calls come from."

Peter winces and he asks, "What are you going to do then? You can't abandon your Golden Queen." Akadeanna looks at the dragonets her eyes dull she asked who would allow their rider a temporary bond for her to save a life and a Bronze dragonet and his new rider stepped forward and he says, "My Bronze says you need someone to link to your Gold to save a life, please let me hold her bond for you to save a life, you saved my Father's life let me repay it."

Akadeanna stared at the young rider he was son of the Bronze rider she saved and she says, "I appreciate your offer, and accept it," she moves closer to him and touches his face moving the bond to him and then her hand falls and says, "Take care of her please, I will be back as soon as I can." The Weyrling says, "Of course go do your duties; I will always be there to help you when you need to do this."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thanks." She steps back and shifts to her bi-colored Seeker form and leaps into the air before Dimensional Warping following the cries for help that were so loud a lot like the whites she had seen hatch with help.

_Dimension Of Darkness_

5 minutes after leaving her Gold in the capable care of the Bronze Weyrling there was a displaced bang in the infirmary wing of the Dimension Of Darkness and the large bi-colored Seeker appeared, Decepticon markings gracing her wings with a Gold Stripe across them, she was a Prime, but she was a good one.

She moved trying to find where the cries were coming from and finally she calls through her spark _I hear you! I am here, please help me find you._ A panicked voice says, _There are too many I can't tell where you are compared to me._ Flowerdancer frowns it was true the Medbay was all a buzz and she asks_ Do you see a red and black Seeker among them, tall very tall with Gold Stripe Decepticon markings on her wings? If so tell me where she needs to move to, to find you._ The voice was silent the Mech was looking for the Seeker describe and he holds out his right servo towards the figure and he says _Yes I see her, I am holding my servo towards the figure._ Flowerdancer looks around and finally she spotted a servo reaching out towards her and she says _I see it I'm coming. That bi-colored Seeker is me._

The voice says even more panicked _Please hurry! They are trying to reformat my memories! I don't want to forget my life!_ Flowerdancer uses her thoughts trying to get a view of the panicked Mech and she got enough and she triggers a regular warp to his side her wings raising high and stiff her stance fierce showing the status of a Prime.

Flowerdancer growls at the Mech's gathered around him and she snaps, "Back down!" Of course the Medical Team backed down, they could see the Seeker was a Gold Striped Prime, but something set her off as her optics were flashing dangerously and her Denta-plates were bore. Finally the bi-color Seeker turned her attention to the Seeker who had cried to her for help.

The Mech carefully sat up his armor was trembling and she speaks in low Seeker cant saying"It's ok sweetie, they won't hurt you now. You're safe." The figure finally started to calm down at the females words, but then she turns back to the Medical Staff, and that's when the female realized where she was and she turned her attention to Hook and growls at him.

Hook flinches as the Seeker turned her attention to him and he asks, "What's wrong? What brought you here Seeker?" Flowerdancer moves towards him and she says, "That one," she pauses and indicates the Mech and she says, "He cried to the Dimensional Gates! As the last living Guardian I cannot ignore the cries to the Gates."

Hook winces at her words he didn't realize his patient had been crying to the Gates for help and he says, "But this is for his own good! Reformatting his processor should help things he remembers be right!" Flowerdancer growls at him and he asks, "Haven't you considered he might have different memories than you know because he might like me be from another Dimension?!"

Hook winces it was true the Mech talked about another Dimension, but nobody could find records of it and he says, "We have considered that and he talks of another Dimension! But there are no records of the Dimension!" Flowerdancer growls at him and she looks at the other Seeker and she asks through her spark again, _Where's your home sweetie? What do you call it?_

The large Seeker whimpers aloud before he says _My home is the Safe Haven Dimension. I was sparked and raised there._ Flowerdancer was startled he was from her home before she could speak to Hook Skyfire says _They don't believe me they can't find where my home is located. Please tell me you believe me._

Flowerdancer coos at him aloud and says _Of course I do, that's my home too, that's where I left to respond to your cries for help._ Skyfire was relieved as he heard another bot knew of his home. Flowerdancer gives a low growl turning back to Hook and she says, "I know for a fact that the Safe Haven Dimension does exist, I know because I left there to respond to the Seeker's cries for help!"

Hook winces so it did exist, but he asks, "Where does it then?" Flowerdancer shrugs having an idea that they might have a different name for their home which would explain the mix up and she asks, "First before I tell you answer me this. What does this place the Dimension Of Darkness here call the light-half of this Dimension? The Golden Gated half?"

Hook was startled he was asked such a simple question and he says, "That's the Protection Dimension that you speak of. Why does that matter?" Flowerdancer sighs yup she had been right and she shakes her head and says, "That's why you can't find any records of the Safe Haven Dimension, a simple name conflict. What you refer to as the Protection Dimension is what those of us who reside there call the Safe Haven Dimension."

Hook was even more startled, so the simple problem had been a name conflict, nobody had even thought that was the simple explanation and he asks, "Would you be willing then to take Skyfire there," he pauses and indicates the Seeker on the Medical Berth "Home?" Flowerdancer was about to say something, but she froze Skyfire? She asks, "Did you say Skyfire?"

The large Seeker jumped off the Medical Berth and approaches his savior and he says, "Yes ma'am that is my name." Flowerdancer felt her knees go weak! Oh Primus Skyfire was alive! The large Mech moved closer and took hold of the female Seeker as something made her knees go weak.

Flowerdancer accepted the larger Seekers help and her crimson red optics searched hopefully in those steel-blue optics looking for that which had been missing from her life since she was 15 and there! It was still there! Skyfire asks, "What is it? What's wrong?" Flowerdancer takes a shaky breath before saying, "The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire. My name is Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Ark Autobots and co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobots, known more to most as Queen Akadeanna Hawk I was The First Queen Of Egypt, I am now Weyrling Rider of Gold Graventh."

Skyfire blinks as the female Seeker first said the phrase of his Human then she fully introduced herself and then he froze! Akadeanna? Oh Primus his love she found him! He looks into the crimson red optics of the female Seeker who he held and he says, "The Sky Chases The Fire Because The Fire Chases The Skies," he pauses and in a trembling voice asks, "Is that you my Fire?"

Flowerdancer held Skyfire tightly and she says, "Yes oh yes it's me Sky! Oh Primus I hadn't even realized it was you! Not until you said your name; when you said it I searched your steel-blue optics for that one thing I have missed since I was 15." Skyfire smiles weakly and says, "I didn't even think it could be you! You were pure Human last I saw you."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Our night together I became a Half-Breed, I don't even need to explain why I chose Flowerdancer." Skyfire held his love closer and says chuckling, "Not one bit love, I still hoped you would take the name Flowerdancer if you ever became a Half-Breed."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes, but you know this isn't my first time here." Hook was the one who spoke up this time and he asks, "What do you mean this isn't your first time here?" Flowerdancer glances at Hook and laughs and says, "Um has it been that long that you forgot about the time a bi-colored Seeker Prime stood by this very same Medical Berth and was tackled by Megatron as she was trying to save his youngest son Starscream's life?"

Hook was shocked the female Seeker knew about that, but he shrugs and says, "Never forgot that day. How do you know about it?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "That day is why now when I come into Black Gated Dimensions like this one I wear Gold Stripe Decepticon markings, the stripe will change depending on what the color for a good Prime is," she pauses and laughs lightly and says, "That was me he tackled Hook that's how I remember that."

Hook was startled, after all this time it was the same Seeker that Megatron had tackled. He says, "Hard to believe after all this time, I didn't recognize you without your blue Autobot markings, not until you said it had I even considered you could be that same Seeker. So being a Dimensional Guardian is how you got here the first time."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Now you know it was me who saved Starscream's life. Tell me how is he doing?" Before Hook could answer a white Seeker stepped forward, he was the size of her Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream and he indicates his own form and asks, "How do I look like I'm doing Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer glances at the Seeker oh Primus it was Starscream and she moves closer to the white one and she glances over his form and she smiles softly and says, "You look like you're doing great, even more handsome though then the last time I saw you." Starscream smiles and says, "You look just as gorgeous as you did the day you saved my life. So you're Skyfire's love the one he's been searching for."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you think so. Yes I am the one he's searched for." Starscream says, "I'll go get Father so you may tell him." Flowerdancer nods and glances at Skyfire and says, "Go pack your things lets go home." Skyfire nods and the 2 Seekers left together.

Flowerdancer glances at the Medical staff and barks; "Return to your duties!" She then looks at Hook and says, "Except you Hook, I demand Skyfire's Medical Records for his home that you've kept while he's been here." The Constructicon jumps as she barked an order at him, but he scampers to get the Medical Records.

As he went off to do that Megatron stepped into the Medbay looking around confused that Skyfire was gone, but he saw a bi-colored Seeker standing near his Berth with Gold Stripe Decepticon markings gracing her wings, good she was a good Prime. He moves closer and he asks, "Where did Skyfire go? My son Starscream told me you wished to speak to me."

Flowerdancer turns around at Megatron's voice and she looks at him sure didn't look like he changed much in the past centuries and she takes a deep breath and says, "Skyfire's in his room packing, I'm taking him home to where he belongs." Megatron was startled at the female's words she was taking him home, but he says, "We still haven't found where this Safe Haven Dimension is that he speaks of, I thought Hook and my Medical Team were going to reformat his processor."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The problem with you being unable to find where his home is, is because of a simple name conflict, thank Primus he cried with all of his spark to the Dimensional Gates and I got here when I did, I stopped the procedure." Megatron was startled at her words, but he asks, "Do you know what we call your home?"

Flowerdancer nods then nods at Hook and says, "Yes I do, Hook there is the reason I know what you call mine and Skyfire's home, what Skyfire and I call the Safe Haven Dimension is what you call the Protection Dimension we are the light-half of this Dimension."

Megatron was shocked at her words so it did exist and he asks, "Do you know who Little Flower or Fire is in your home?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Yes I do Megatron, you see I am a Half-Breed I am Human and Seeker and I am Little Flower and Fire in my Human form, but more know me better as Akadeanna Hawk."

Megatron sighs and says, "I'm glad you've finally been found for him." Before Flowerdancer could answer Hook approached the 2 and he offers a data-chip to the female and he says, "This contains all his Medical Records from the time he arrived here." Flowerdancer accepts the data-chip and says, "Thank you Hook I appreciate that," she pauses and hands Hook and Megatron a data-chip each and she says, "Next time you have a Dimensional question please contact me at that frequency don't just assume it doesn't exist."

Hook and Megatron accept the data-chips and Megatron says, "We will the next time." As he said that the large Seeker returned with a bag on his shoulder and he walks over to Flowerdancer and kisses her before saying, "I'm ready to go home love." Flowerdancer kisses Skyfire back and says, "Yes it is time to go home, don't worry I made sure Hook and/or Megatron will contact me next time they have problems with finding a Dimension." Skyfire smiles and says, "Good." Flowerdancer wraps her arms around her love and triggers her Dimensional Warping Abilities again heading home this time.

_Safe Haven Dimension, Hatching Sands Of Eastern Moon Weyr_

5 minutes after leaving the Dimension Of Darkness there was a displaced bang as Flowerdancer returned with Skyfire and she says lowly, "Set your bag down and change to Skylar, I have someone you should meet." The large Mech nods setting his bag down and the 2 Seekers shift to their Human forms.

Seconds after they changed a Bronze dragonet who had been wandering searching for his mine ran to Skylar and he cries _Here you are Skylarmine! Your Tervanth has been searching all over for you! Feed me please! _Skylar was startled that a dragonet chose him and he looks at Akadeanna and says, "Announce his name to the others and come join me at the feeding table."

Skylar nods and says, "He says his name is Tervanth!" He then follows with his new Bronze after his love to the table. Akadeanna picks up a bucket of meat and hands it to him and says, "Feed him this, but make sure he chews they are just babies they don't know better." Skylar nods accepting the bucket and he starts to feed his Bronze.

As he did the same young lad walks back over with his Bronze and Gold Graventh at his side and he says, "She's been worried about you Akadeanna, but she understands that your duties are as important as a Senior Weyrwoman being that you are the last Dimensional Guardian."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thank you for caring for her for me." She reaches up and touches the young lad's face and returns her bond with the Gold to herself and smiles feeling relief as the Gold felt her mental touch again. Akadeanna then walks to Skylar followed by her Golden Queen and she then says, "Skylar I'd like you to meet Graventh, my Golden Queen."

Skylar looks up at his love's voice again and was startled seeing a gorgeous Golden Dragon with his love and he says, "Oh is she beautiful Akadeanna. I think she picked you well. Did you give a temporary bond to that young lad who she walked over to you with while you went to save me?"

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thank you from both of us Skylar, yes she did pick well. Yes I did that, he says he will always be there when I need to do that." Skylar smiles and says, "I'm glad." Peter walks over to the new pair and he looks at Akadeanna and he asks, "Was that who you went to save the Seeker that came with you?"

Akadeanna smiles at Peter and she says, "Yes he's the one, like me he's a Half-Breed, however unlike me he is a Seeker/Human Half-Breed. This is Skylar," she pauses and indicates her lover feeding his Bronze before saying, "His Human form. I told you that the large Seeker who was as large as me, but more bulkier than me, he didn't die."

Peter was shocked at her words and he asks, "Where has he been all this time then?" Skylar looks at the young man and he says, "I have been trapped in what is referred to as the Dimension Of Darkness it is the Black Gated Dimension to our own, I grew up knowing that if I needed help just cry with every ounce of my being to the Dimensional Gates and a Guardian would come and help, I never thought it would be the woman I love."

Peter was shocked at his words, but he says, "I'm glad she saved you, I have a feeling had she not we would've lost the young Bronze, but we didn't lose one dragonet now and I know thatGraventh now won't let any Bronze but yours catch her when she's older and rises to mate." Akadeanna laughs and says, "No she won't Peter, she already knows my strong love for Skylar and so she won't let another be mine." Peter smiles and says, "Good that's how it should be."


	2. Graduation

Akadeanna and Skylar spent a lot of time together while in and out of Weyrling lessons, they trained together though it sadden Skylar when Akadeanna joined the Weyrwoman for the training as a Gold rider, though Skylar himself got special training as he was a Bronze rider to prepare him for Wingleader and one day maybe even a Weyrleader.

It was the last day of her Gold training though it was more of a lecture from Jerven then a true lesson. Akadeanna sat in Jerven's weyr watching the Weyrwoman and Jerven sighs and says, "I know you've learned a lot about being a Gold rider Akadeanna, however there is one more thing I need to tell you about though nobody ever is taught this."

Akadeanna was shocked at her words and then remembers something she had heard Gold's could go _between_ times and Akadeanna asks, "Do you mean about Queen's and some high ranked Dragons being able to go _between _times?" Jerven was startled the young woman knew about that and she nods and says, "Yes that is what I am talking about, it is very dangerous that is why we never train anyone to do so."

Akadeanna shrugs and says, "I already know how to, not on my Dragon, but as Flowerdancer I know how to travel to other times." Jerven was about to reprimand her young Gold rider assuming she had tried it with her Gold already, but was relieved hearing the rider knew from being a Seeker how to travel _between_ times and she asks, "How can you do it?"

Akadeanna sighs looking away from the Weyrwoman and says, "I just focus on the time and place I want to go to and trigger my time Warping Abilities and it takes about 5 minutes the same amount of time it takes me to warp between dimensions, but it takes about the same time it takes a Dragon to teleport _between_ for me to warp between locations."

Jerven was shocked at her words, but she asks, "Does it take longer the further back in time you time warp?" Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, "Nope I could warp from this time all the way back to when I was 15 at the beginning of time and it would take me only 5 minutes; or I could warp from this time to the day I impressed or the day I woke up and it would still be just 5 minutes."

Jerven says, "You're lucky then as it takes much longer on a Dragon to go _between_ times. The further back one goes the longer it takes." Akadeanna winces and says, "Then I'd rather use my time warp then going by Dragon since I know there is no air _between_, however with so little time for a time warp it doesn't even matter."

Jerven nods and says, "Well that is all, you are now a full Junior Weyrwoman. Though I am truly sorry your friends never got to see you impress or graduate." Akadeanna smiles weakly and says, "I know they saw it from the heavens and they are proud of me. I know though that Graventh will rise soon I can feel it."

Jerven chuckles and says, "I'm not surprised you can feel it, I bet Tervanth will be the one who catches her, I have seen how close you and Skylar are, I bet Graventh won't let any other Bronze catch her." Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, "Of course she won't she knows how much I love Skylar and so she wouldn't dare let another Dragon catch her."


End file.
